Metroid, el planeta de BlackSkull
by S087gh
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic. Samus es mandada a un planeta parra investigarlo, ahí se encontrará con otro cazarrecompensas: BlackSkull, el cuál la acompañará en una aventura digna de un juego metroid.
1. chapter 1

**Introduccion: Este es mi primer fic, estará al español y espero que os guste.**

 **PD: Utilizo nombres no muy importantes como Traker o nombres de planetas, pero en principio es solo relleno para " completar " la historia.**

Samus estaba a bordo de su nave, dirigiéndose hacia su destino: Traxus 3 un planeta parecido a la Tierra, o a Salawar pero este no tenía civilización, solo criaturas salvajes. ¿Para qué la habrán mandado allí? Dijeron que examinara la zona, lo cual sería fácil, pero, la federación no mandaba a su mejor cazarecompensas para examinar un planeta, eso era trabajo de Traker, no, debía haber otra razón, ¿pero cuál?

No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo más porque ya estaba aterrizando.

Al poner los pies en el suelo suspiró, y se dedicó a inspeccionar la zona. Después de unas horas no había encontrado nada fuera de lo normal: unos Lobox, plantas y demás fauna y flora alienígena, así que se dirigió a otro sector, repitió lo mismo y así con 2 sectores más hasta que en el cuarto sector oyó un zumbido de motor, se agachó y se escondió detrás de unos arbustos, vio pasar un deslizador conducido por una figura humana con un traje negro (como el de los soldados de la federación) y con una línea horizontal a la altura de los ojos para ver.

Decidió seguir al vehículo, para averiguar adonde iba y quién era el piloto. El vehículo se detuvo en una especie de campamento, el cual consistía en un recinto con vallas de luz, unas cabañas de metal pequeñas y una caballa de metal grande, Samus supuso aue era del general. Se escabulló entre las cajas de provisiones aprovechando que los guardias estaban hablando entre ellos.Dentro del campamento buscó el central de información para saber quién era esta gente, eran humanos por la forma del traje pero de donde serían, ¿ de la Tierra?, ¿mercenarios?, ¿aliados de la Federación?, las posibilidades eran muchas. Se adentró en la cabaña del general y para no ser descubierta por la vigilancia de los pasillos, se metió en los conductos de ventilación en modo morfoesfera. Una vez llegado a su destino, se dejó caer al lado del terminal, y se preparó para descargar la información cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron ocho guardias armados y listos para el combate, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba rodeada.

"Ven con nosotros, no hay necesidad de abrir fuego" dijo un guardia.

"¿Adonde me llevaréis si no me opongo?" preguntó Samus cargando el cañón

"A verme" dijo una voz. "Samus Aran, la mejor cazarrecompensas de toda la galaxia... hasta ahora"

Samus observó la figura del hombre que había hablado: tenía un traje parecido al suyo pero sin hombreras y sin cañón, además, el visor era diferente: tenía una linea azul a la altura de los ojos en horizontal y otra vertical justo en medio, de forma que le llegaría hasta la boca intuyó la chica.

"¿Que quieres decir con hasta ahora?" preguntó Samus preparando el cañón.

"Oh ya lo verás, te aseguro que lo verás y no será fácil" contestó el individuo riéndose.

 **Y bueno ¿que os ha parecido, os gusta? Si es así trataré de subirlo más, ya se que este cap es corto pero soy nuevo por aquí, si le queréis dar una oportunidad, dejand una review, gracias por leer de todos modos. :)**


	2. cap 2

**Hola, yo de nuevo, aquí os dejo el cap 2 para los que lo hayáis leido y para los que no, las reviews las responderé abajo, ahora al fic:**

Samus fue guiada hasta la salida del campamento, los guardias la miraban y hablaban entre ellos. La metieron en una especie de vehículo de carga y cerraron la puerta, el comandante estaba sentado en frente de ella.

"No te vamos a matar, muerta no me sirves" dijo finalmente el comandante

"¿Adónde me lleváis?" preguntó Samus

"A un sitio para probar quien es mejor cazarecompensas" exclamó el comandante, "Hemos dado con una base de los piratas espaciales, y según mis contactos están desarollando un arma muy destructiva, nos instalamos aquí para vigilarlos, y cuando la federación se enteró, supuse que te enviarían a ti" explicó "Mi nombre es BlackSkull, soy el comandante del ejército azul, somos cazarecompensas como tu, soli aceptamos los casos mejor pagados, que son los más difíciles"

"Entiendo, y a mí, ¿para qué me quieres?" preguntó Samus

"Ya que te envío la federación, pues podríamos encargarnos de la base y repartirnos el dinero al 50% ¿Qué te parece?" dijo BlackSkull

"El trato no está nada mal" respondió la chica " _Además me he encargado de estos piratas yo sola cientos de veces, con un equipo será fácil_ " pensó ella "Acepto"

"Bien, ya estamos llegando"

Bajaron cinco guardias, Samus y BlackSkull, siete personas, era un buen equipo. Hicieron un agujero en la roca con un taladro láser y entraron en la base, estaban en el piso más alto, eliminaron sigilosamente a los piratas que estaban patrullando y bajaron, después de activar un generador viejo para bajar en un ascensor aislado llegaron al piso -3 el penúltimo, Samus supuso que el arma estaría en el último piso, pero era muy difícil llegar a él sin ser descubiertos.

"Tendremos que entrar a lo grande" dijo el comandante

"Si, no nos queda otra" afirmó un soldado

Hicieron un agujero en el suelo y saltaron dentro, los piratas empezaron a disparar, el equipo se puso a cubierto y acribillaron a los enemigos, pero no dejaron de salir más y más, despues de unos 20 minutos de fuego cruzado los piratas gritaron.

"¡Soltad a los metroides!"

Un ruido de cristal roto llegó acompañado de un rugido de metroide, en unos segundos los cazarecompensas estaban rodeados de metroides, empezaron a disparar y los enemigos a lanzarse a por sus cabezas.

"Son demasiados" gritó un soldado

"Resistir" rugió BlackSkull

Tras unos interninables 10 minutos habían caído todos los metroides y dos soldados.

"Honraremos su muerte, y la vengaremos no os preocupéis" prometió el comandante

Encontraron el arma en el centro de la sala: era un cañon del tamaño de la nave de Samus

"Esto se podría acoplar a un destructor de los de la federación" comentó la chica

"Si y por eso quiero investigarlo, parece que tiene un potencial de fuego enorme" dijo el hombre "Lo cargaremos en el vehículo y lo llevaremos a la base"

Después de meter el cañon en el vehículo, todos iban un poco apretados, pero consiguieron llegar, dejaron el cañon en el laboratorio y al rato apareció BlackSkull en la cabaña de Samus.

"Tienes que ver esto"

Llegaron al laboratorio el cual estaba bajo tierra, como el resto de la base, al llegar un científico le explicó a la cazarecompensas lo que era el arma.

" Este arma es un cañon tipo KJ-T4, lo que significa que, en efecto se acopla a una nave grande, como las de la federación y tras cargarse tiene un disparo que, puede... pues destruir planetas, tarda 7 minutos en cargarse pero un solo disparo y el planeta explotará"

 **Chan, chan, chaaaaan jajaja os dejaré en suspense pero si veo que os gusta y recivo reviews, tendreis un 89% de probabilidades de aue saque otro cap mañana, ¿Qué os parece, trato hecho?**

 **Reviews (o review mejor dicho)**

 **EeveeNicks: gracias por la review, ¿hablas inglés? estuve pensando en hacer el fic en inglés pero aunaue sé bastante no se me da bien escribirlo sorry :'(**


	3. chap 3

**Hola hola, bueno veo que al menos a dos personas les esta gustando el fic así que ¿por que no seguir? bueno recuerdo que si lees este capitulo escribe una review para que yo sepa que al menos lo estas leyendo, no olvides leer mi segundo fic que seguire actualizando, y ahora sigamos.**

 **PD: Disculpad alguna falta de ortografia pero es que escribo los capitulos en el movil y a veces en el ordenador así que es normal aue escriba "aue" en vez de "que" pero son cosas que pasan, aun así intentare no tener muchas faltas.**

"¿Un arma capaz de destruir planetas?" preguntó Samus "Es una locura, ¿que hacían los piratas espaciales con esa tecnología?"

"No lo se, pero al menos se la hemos arrebatado, si la hubieran acoplado a sus naves y la hubieran usado muchas vidas hubieran sido perdidas" respondió BlackSkull

En ese Samus recibió una notificación

"Disculpad" se excusó

Cuando hubo salido de la habitación descolgó la llamada

"General Rebben, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Eso debería preguntar yo, ¿donde ha estado? hace horas que no resibimos ninguna transmisión suya" dijo el general

"Tuve un encuentro con unos piratas pero nada grave" explico Samus

"¿Y encontró algo en su base, no se, como un arma especial o algo así?" el tono de Rebben cambió a uno mas nervioso

"No" mintió Samus no queriendo dar información por ahora hasta tener suficiente confianza "Espere...yo no he dicho nada de una base pirata"

"Bueno, ejem, supuse que tendrian una base para agruparse y eso, pero en fin...estooo, buen trabajo siga inspeccionando el planeta" contestó aun mas nervioso el general

"Un momento ¿por qué me ha mandado para investigar el plane... mierda, colgó" exclamó la chica

"Es sospechoso ¿no?" preguntó BlackSkull "Es decir, envían a la mejor cazarrecompensas de la federación a investigar un planeta que, en principio esta desierto, después de encontrar el cañón el general llama preguntando por un arma, muchas coincidencias, demasiadas..."

Samus se sobresaltó al oir al oirle, estaba apostado en el marco de la puerta y había oido la conversación "¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó

"Oh venga Samus, eres una chica lista, ya has pasado por demasiado para saber que algo va mal aquí" dijo el comandante

"¿Acaso crees que el general me esta engañando y el sabe la existencia de ese cañon?" preguntó

"Todas las pistas indican eso, pero nl creo que sepa que tipo de arma es, es decir, creo que sabe que hay un arma poderosa pero que no sabe cual es" aclaró el cazarrecompensas

"Cierto, pero ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?" pregunto ella

"Creo que deberíamos esconder el cañón, para que nadie lo use" sugirió él

"Para eso sería mejor destruirla, ¿no crees?" Samus intuyó que BlackSkull estaba haciendo una mueca

"Cierto, la destruiremos, es lo mas sensato, pero antes, me gustaría averiguar su procedencia" dijo mientras ambos caminaban por el pasillo

"A mi tambien, ¿donde la habrán conseguido?" se preguntó Samus

 **Hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, recordad ponerme una review, da igual si sois los mismos de las reviews anteriores, solo quiero saber si ll estais leyendo, ahora quiero preguntaros algo: ¿quereis capítulos cortos, como de este tamaño mas a menudo o capítulos mas largos pero cada 3 o 4 dias o así, no prometo ser muy puntual, tambien decir que voy a hacer focus en este fanfic y que el segundo, el de Witt Byron lo dejare descansar un rato mas.**

 **Bueno ahora las reviews:** **MariaD24: me alegro de que te gustara, aqui tienes la continuacion y perdon por hacerte esperar tanto**


End file.
